I dare You To
by Ze Shipper
Summary: One dare of Someoka to Kazemaru is...


**YO! Today, I'm thinking of making fun of Kazemaru and Someoka… And Fudou! I DARE YOU TO…**

 **Kaze: What?!**

 **Me: Err… Hahaha… Nothing… Just go and play Truth or Dare with everyone else and ignore me here…**

 **Kaze: NO!**

 **Me: Fine! I dare you to… Do the disclaimers for me and pla with everyone else! GO!**

 **Kaze: TsK! This 'annoying' writer doesn't own IE… _*walks off*_**

 **EnJoY!**

* * *

 ** _I DARE YOU TO…_**

* * *

It was a starry night at Inazuma Town and the Inazuma Japan Players gathered at Endou's house for a sleep over. Some were jumping around because of the 'sleep over' but others… they had no choice… particularly Fudou, Someoka and Tobitaka.

"ARGH! Why would you even plan a sleep over, Endou?" Someoka complained.

"Hehe~ I want us all to have fun tonight…" Endou answered.

"Mind telling me why Kogure's here?" Fudou asked.

"It'll be funnier and more fun with him here…"

"More like more annoying, if you ask me…"

"Oh, come on you two… Why not just have fun like everyone else?" Midorikawa exclaimed.

"I'm not into sleep overs…" said Someoka.

"I hate sleep overs…" Fudou added.

"Okay, okay… let's all just come inside Endou's house and… well… have fun I guess…" Kazemaru said as he placed a hand on the tanned male's shoulder.

And there, the whole team was led into Endou's house. All head straight to Endou's room.

* * *

The whole team just had their chat and Kogure… well… he's having his own little fun of pranking everyone in the team. Too bad Haruha wasn't there to discipline the annoying troublemaker.

"ENDOU!" Endou's Mom called out.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Tell your friends it's dinner time. Time to eat…"

As the whole team heard 'time to eat', all went down the stairs and straight to where the food is resting, waiting to be eaten.

 ** _*burp*_**

"Oops… excuse me…"

"Boy, am I full!"

"Yeah…"

"Endou, you're mom's a great cook! Not like someone we know…" Kazemaru complimented.

A certain girl with long, brown hair appeared in everyone's head. Shivers went down their spines followed by a laugh.

Each player cleaned their own plate and went back to Endou's room.

* * *

 ** _11:00 pm…_**

"Aww~~ it's 11 already…?" complained Tsunami followed with a pout.

"YES!" Someoka exclaimed. "Finally, I could sleep!" he already took his pillow to get ready to sleep but was stopped by Tsunami, taking his pillow away from him. "EH?! You can't sleep yet…"

"Isn't that what sleep overs are for? For SLEEPING…?"

"NO!" others shouted.

"Sleep overs aren't about sleeping!"

"It's about what you do instead of sleeping…"

"Like staying up late, watch movies or… Play Truth or Dare!"

That lazy phrase gave Tsunami a 'brilliant' idea. "AH! Why don't we all play Truth or Dare?"

"YEAH!"

"NO!" Someoka and Fudou said in unison.

"To those who are in favor of playing Truth or Dare, raise your hand…"

Players in favor raised their hand.

"Oops… sorry… Majority wins… Truth or Dare time!"

"Urgh! Great! Now, I won't be able to sleep" Someoka said.

"I'm with ya…" Fudou added.

"Alright! Let's begin! Endou, got a bottle in here?" Tsunami asked.

A minute later, a bottle was showed.

"LET'S START!"

The team minus Kabeyama and Fubuki, who are already fast asleep, formed a circle and sat down.

Tsunami spun the bottle and it pointed at Endou.

"DARE!" Endou exclaimed.

"I dare you to scream out that you hate soccer…"

"NO!"

"Do it, Endou…"

"I'm sorry Grandpa… I REALLY HATE SOCCER!" after that Endou went to his Grandpa's picture and said 'I'm so sorry' over and over.

The bottle was spun and it pointed to Kidou.

"Truth…"

"If you were to let Haruna date either Fudou or Kogure, who would it be…?"

"None of these two…"

"Oh, don't be like that, Kidou… just choose between them…"

"Alright then… Kogure…"

"Why?"

"I don't trust Fudou"

"TAKE THAT BACK, FOUR EYES!" Fudou shouted but Kidou said nothing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Endou muttered in front of his Grandpa's picture.

"SHUT UP ENDOU!"

The bottle was spun and pointed at Gouenji.

"Truth…"

A smirk formed on Fudou's lips "Are you gay?"

"What?! NO I AM NOT!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not!"

"You definitely are… then how do you explain this picture?" a picture was pulled out from nowhere and was presented at Gouenji's face. It was a picture of him with Fubuki making out.

"Oh my… he is gay…"

"FINE I AM!"

"The truth is out!"

"I hate you, Fudou…" he muttered. And Fudou just kept on laughing.

"Looks to me this Truth or Dare will be fun…" he said

And again, the bottle was spun and now, it pointed at Tobitaka.

"Dare for me…"

Gouenji's turn to make a comeback… "I dare you to change Fudou's hairstyle! No way out!"

Tobitaka obediently obeyed and walked over to Fudou, his comb in his hand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Fudou complained but Tobitaka just did the dare anyway. Now, it's Gouenji's turn to laugh his stomach out.

A few minutes later, Tobitaka stood up and revealed Fudou with his new hairdo. Everyone was laughing their heads off on seeing Fudou with his new ridiculous hairdo.

"Fudou in a ponytail… BEST THING EVER!" Sakuma shouted out as he took out his phone and took several pictures of Fudou to send to everyone from Teikoku.

The game went on funnier than ever! Fudou was dared to not take off his hairdo until the end of the game.

Again, the bottle was spun and now pointed at Sakuma.

"Dare"

"I dare you to… copy or mime Kidou!"

"What?" Kidou said.

"Including the goggles, cape and the attitude"

"Easy!" Sakuma said as he walked over to Kidou, took his glasses and used Endou's blanket as cape. He also took one book from Endou's shelf and sat back down in his spot.

"SAKUMA!" Kidou called out in anger.

"SAKUMA!" Sakuma copied.

"If you're planning on copying me 'til the end of the game, I'm warning you…"

"If you're planning on copying me 'til the end of the game, I'm warning you…"

"ARGH!"

"ARGH!"

Everyone is clearly laughing at Sakuma's _'perfect'_ Kidou copying skills.

Though Kidou was getting irritated at Sakuma, Sakuma on the other hand is enjoying the dare.

A few more players were not yet asked or dared.

As the bottle stopped spinning, everyone looked over at Someoka.

"What?" he said.

"Truth or dare?"

"None…"

"Don't be stubborn!" Kazemaru said.

"Fine… Dare"

"Hmmm…" Kazemaru thought for a while accompanied with a smirk. "I dare you to do a belly dance!"

"WHAT?! LIKE HELL I'LL DO THAT!"

"Ooh… This I'd like to see…" Hiroto said as he reached over to his bag and took out his camera.

"I double dare you…"

"NO!"

"Fine then… I triple Dog Dare you… Means you can't back away from it…"

"URGH! FINE!"

"Hahaha… Go Someoka!"

Center stage! … Uhm Room… Lights… and then… BELLY DANCE!

"BEST DARE EVER!" Tsunami exclaimed as Someoka did his dance.

A minute passed and Someoka finished dancing. "NEVER AGAIN WILL I CHOOSE DARE!" he said.

The bottle was spun again and it pointed at Someoka once more.

"Truth…"

"If you were to date someone in the team, who would it be? Excluding the managers of course…"

"None of you all!"

"Aww~~ Someoka so mean…" Kogure teased as he did his beautiful eyes. Someoka just gave him a disgust look. As he looked up, his eyes were locked at the person who just gave the Best and Most Humiliating Dare of the night.

"Come on… who?" Midorikawa asked.

 _'Kazemaru Ichirouta…'_

"I said… NONE OF YOU ALL!"

"Fine, fine… But I'm sure there's one who has caught your eye…"

"No one…"

"Kazemaru, who do you think?"

"Hmmm… I don't really know who it is exactly… but I think it's Fubuki…" Kazemaru said.

"WHAT?!" Someoka exclaimed.

"Ohh~~ Someoka is interested in Fubuki…" Kogure teased.

"SHUT UP! YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!"

"Shh… Sleeping Fubuki might wake up…" Kogure teased once more. Everyone laughed out.

"SHUT IT!"

"Shhh…"

"ARGH!" Someoka growled at embarrassment. He felt much more embarrassed than Fudou. He's seriously angry, embarrassed and somewhat… _blushing_?

Weird…

He was mad at Kazemaru for giving his comment. HE needed revenge!

"Okay, okay…" said Tsunami "Let's just spin the bottle and continue with the game…"

As Tsunami was about to spin the bottle, Someoka had stopped him and said, "No need to spin that, Tsunami. Kazemaru TRUTH OR DARE?!"

Kazemaru just stared at the tanned male in front of him. "Dare"

"Heh…"

"Come on. Gimme your best dare! Better be something daring!" Kazemaru said with a smirk.

Someoka didn't think twice before opening his mouth. He was too angry and is craving for revenge. The dare came out of his mouth which surprised every single member of the team who was awake.

 _"I DARE YOU TO GO OUT WITH ME!"_

Everyone just stared at Someoka who was frozen in place. Some glanced at Kazemaru who was blushing.

"I dare Kazemaru not to back out from Someoka's dare!" Kogure said.

"WHAT?!" Kazemaru shouted out almost shaking the whole house.

 ** _*yawn~*_**

Everyone turned their heads, minus Someoka who was still frozen, to the owner of the yawn.

"Eh? What's going on?" Fubuki asked. "Did I miss something?"

"So much, Fubuki… So much… Ushishishishishi…" answered Kogure.

Fubuki turned his head to his teammates…

 _'Fudou in a ponytail… Blushing Kazemaru… Frozen Someoka… Laughing Koguire… Chuckling Teammates… Emo Endou… I knew it…'_ Fubuki thought.

"Were you guys playing Truth or Dare?" he asked.

* * *

 **That is all…**

 **Kogure: _*imitating Someoka's voice*_ I dare you to go out with me… _*runs away*_**

 **Someoka: Shut up, BRAT! _*chases Kogure*_**

 **Kogure: Ushishishishishi…**

 **Kazemaru: (O/O")**

 **Tsunami: Kazemaru's not moving…**

 **Endou: I'm sorry Grandpa… I'm sorry. I'm sorry…**

 **Fudou: SHUT UP ENDOU!**

 **Endou: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…**

 **How troublesome… Leave a Review Guys! BYE!**


End file.
